Written In The Stars, Or Not?
by BlakeEller99
Summary: Ciel is exploring new territory after having his heart broken by the girl he loves. Who will he choose though? The demon butler, or the brother of the girl who broke his heart? Will this new mystery admirer sweep Ciel away from BOTH Sebby and Alois?
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

Chapter 1

Ciel was sitting at his desk in his study,  
sipping his tea. Sebastian was standing beside the desk, waiting to take the dishes.

"Bocchan, are you alright? You seem upset."  
Sebastian asked, looking down at the young earl.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ciel said quietly, still focusuing on his paperwork. He was thinking about her again.  
Brittany Marie Trancy. She was Alois' twin sister.  
Both of them were 19 and almost identical. Ciel had only met her a handful of times, but Ciel liked her when he first met Britt. He loved how kind she was. How she shared some of his talents and passions. How she moves. Everything about Brittany gave Ciel butterflies. He hadn't seen her in about two months. He finished the form he had been working on and pulled a fresh piece of paper out.  
He wrote a letter and put it in an envelope.

"Sebastian, deliver this immediately."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and went off to do as he was told. Ciel continued and finished up his paperwork. He then stood up and stretched, glancing at the clock as he did. It was 2 o'clock and Ciel decided to go to the library and get started on a new book.  
Sebastian returned about half an hour later.  
He silently handed Ciel a letter and bowed. Ciel smiled as he read it. Brittany was going to come over to join him for dinner tonight.

"Sebastian, can you prepare for a guest at dinner tonight?" Ciel said calmly. Sebastian took a knee and bowed.

"Of course, my lord."

A/N Thank you all so much for reading chapter one of my newest fanfiction! Remeber to favorite, follow me, and review! :)

Lindel~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Chapter 2

In 3 hours, Sebastian had set up a  
fabulous dinner, made the dining room look amazing,  
and even got some good work out of Finny, Mey-Rin,  
and Baldroy. Ciel was standing near the door  
of the manor, eagerly awaiting Brittany's arrival.  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
Sebastian opened it and bowed at the guest.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive  
estate Ms. Trancy. Please come in." Sebastian  
said, waving his arm out. Ciel stood there and  
Brittany moved closer and stopped about a foot  
in front of him. He reacher out and gently grabbed  
her hand and kissed it softly.

"Welcome to my manor Ms. Trancy." Ciel  
said calmly, with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Please call me Brittany, Ciel."  
She said sweetly.

"Of course. Sebastian and the others  
have prepared a wonderful dinner for us." Ciel said, leading  
Brittany to the dining room. He pulled out her chair  
then sat down in his.

"So Ciel, how's business been?" Brittany  
asked as the appetizers were served.

"Business has been amazing. I  
just struck a deal to expand Funtom into Germany  
last week." Ciel said with a smile, looking into Brittany's  
eyes.

"That's great. Alois has been doing better  
lately. Ever since Claude's been gone... He's been better."  
Brittany said, a little glint in her eyes. Ciel couldn't tell  
what it meant though. The two talked through dinner  
and after dinner, Sebastian had prepared for them  
to play a game of chess.

"Would you like me to ride home with you  
Britt?" Ciel asked as he helped Brittany ger her coat on.

"Sure Ciel, I'd love that." She said with a  
smile.

Ciel had walked Brittany up to the  
door of the Trancy Manor.

"Well Ciel, I guess I'll see you another time."  
Brittany said.

"Wait." Ciel said. "There's something I need  
to tell you."

"What is it Ciel?" Brittany asked, turning  
to look at him.

"I-I really like you Britt." Ciel said softy.

"Oh Ciel. I... I'm so sorry, but I'm betrothed  
already."

"I-I understand."

Ciel came in and talked to Alois for  
a few minutes before getting in his carriage and heading  
off.

A/N HERES CHAPTER TWO BEEZNITCHES! Finally got the motivation to type  
it up so here ya go! Ciel got totally fucking burned by Brittany but will someone swoop  
in and repair his broken heart? Find out in the next chapter of Written in the Stars... Or Not?...

Lindel Eller 3 :3


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning Sorrows

Chapter 3

Ciel ended up at the local tavern  
that night. He had already had two beers and a  
mixed drink. Sebastian sat beside him, sipping slowly  
on water.

"Young master, maybe we should head  
back home and get you in bed." Sebastian suggested,  
looking at the half-drunk earl.

"No. I'm not ready to go." Ciel  
said softly. He was staring across the bar at someone.  
The blond turned and looked straight at Ciel then a small smirk  
graced his pale peach lips. He finished his drink and stood up.  
He walked over to Ciel.

"Hey there Ciel. Are you alright?" It  
was Alois Trancy that Ciel had been staring at.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing her?"  
Ciel asked, taking a long swig of ale.

"Ah, just came out for a drink with  
Hannah." Alois said. "Are you about to head back to the  
manor?"

"Yeah I think so." Ciel said, looking over  
at the blond boy.

"Is it okay if I tag along? I'll have  
Hannah bring my carriage. I miss hanging out with you  
Ciel." Alois said, his pale blue eyes meeting Ciel's navy  
blue one.

"Sure Alois." Ciel said, a small smile forming  
on his lips. The walked out to Ciel's carriage together,  
and climbed in. They talked a little on the ride back to  
Ciel's manor. Once they got there, Ciel and Alois went up to Ciel's  
bedroom.

"Ciel, I want to apologize again. My sister  
shouldn't have been so flirtatious." Alois said, standing  
in front of Ciel, who had sat on the bed.

"It's alright Alois." Ciel said calmly.  
He tried to get the buttons on his shirt loose, but it was no use.

"Can I help you get ready for bed? And maybe  
borrow a nightshirt?" Alois asked, looking down at Ciel  
with a caring expression.

"Sure. They're in the farthest wardrobe."  
Ciel whispered, hiding a small smile. First, Alois helped Ciel  
get his night shirt on, then got his own on.

"You have got to help me learn to  
dress myself. It'd be so much nicer to be able to do something  
myself." Ciel said with a small giggle.

"Sure thing."

"Young Master, I've come to-  
Oh, you're already in your night shirt. Thank you Lord  
Trancy, for assisting him." Sebastian said as he entered.  
He wheeled a cart over. "For your bedtime tea, a decaffinated  
Earl Grey from Bigelow."

-Timeskip to 2 am-

Alois' eyes opened slowly. He heard noise.  
What was that, crying? He rolled over and Ciel's small frame  
was shaking. He had a nightmare. Alois wrapped his arms  
around the smaller man. Ciel gasped softly.

"Ciel, it's Alois. I'm right here." Alois whispered.

"Th-Thank you... I'm sorry you had to  
see that." Ciel whispered, rolling to face the blond, his  
purple contract mark glowing softly from his right eye.

"Ciel, I understand. There's no need to  
be sorry." Alois whispered, wrapping his arms around the still  
shaking earl next to him. Ciel returned the hug, quickly  
falling asleep in Alois' warm embrace.

A/N Okay so Alois swooped in and is spending time with Ciel.  
But where will this lead? Sebby seemed upset when he found out  
someone else had helped his precious Earl. Next chapter will be coming  
soon. Hopefully there'll be a new chapter every 2 weeks. :)

Lindel~~


	4. Chapter 4: Love Blooms

Chapter 4

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's room softly, then walked in with the tea cart.

"Young Master, it's time for you and Lord Trancy to wake up." Sebastian said softly.

"Sebastian? Could you let Ciel sleep a little longer? He had a rough night." Alois said, still holding the Earl Phantomhive.

"Of course Lord Trancy." Sebastian left the room. Ciel groaned softly in his sleep and snored a little.  
Alois looked at him, a smile on his face. Ciel had the perfect face. Even with his contract mark in his eye. Alois gently kissed Ciel's forehead and held him close again.

"Hmm? Alois what's going on?" Ciel said sleepily, looking up at the blond.

"You were really drunk last night Ciel. Do you remember anything?"

"I...You. You held me after my bad dream."  
Ciel said, staring straight into Alois' sky blue eyes. "Thank you."

"Ciel... You do that for people you really care about." Alois said with a warm smile. Ciel leaned close and the two boys' lips met.

"Alois, I love you." Ciel whispered.

"I love you too Ciel." Alis whispered back, before kissing the bluenette softly. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Ciel said. Sebastian came in and rolled the tea cart over. He announced the tea of the morning then went downstairs to finish breakfast preparations.  
Ciel and Alois talked over morning tea and Alois helped Ciel get dressed.

"I still have some of your clothes here Alois."  
Ciel said, pointing towards the spare wardrobe.

"Wow Ciel, I thought you got-"

"I had them moved in here so Lizzy didn't mess with them"

"Oh... How is she?" Alois asked, remembering Ciel's engagement.

"She's with Dagger now." Ciel said, looking over at the clock while Alois was in the bathroom changing.

"Ah." Alois finished getting dressed then walked back over to Ciel. He hugged the boy in front of him,  
gently stroking his hair. "We forgot your eyepatch."

"No, I dont want it today." Ciel said,  
looking up at Alois.

"A-Alright." Alois said, then sat the eyepatch back on the bedside table.

The two arrived at breakfast and sat down.

"Young Master, you forgot your-"

"No, I didn't forget. I chose not to wear it."  
Ciel interrupted Sebastian, his mismatched eyes looking up at the demon butler.

"Alright then." Sebastian said, then began going over the breakfast menu.

After breakfast, Hannah arrived to pick up Alois. Hannah and Sebastian talked for a few minutes before Ciel and Alois said their goodbyes.

"We'll have to do this again sometime Ciel."  
Alois said with a smirk.

"Definitely." Ciel said, returning the smirk.

"Bye Ciel." Alois giggled, joining Hannah at the door.

"Bye Alois."

\- Time skip to ~9:30 pm-

"Young Master, I came to get you- Ah.  
You're already dressed for bed." Sebastian said. He had the tea cart and he wheeled it over to the side of the bed.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said, looking up at him. Sebastian had a sour look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I... I'm feeling... jealousy, as you humans call it, I think." Sebastian said, looking down at Ciel.

"Wh-What?! Why?"

"Ciel, you know that over the years that I've been serving you, I've come to care about you very much.  
I dread the day when you get your revenge and I have to receive my end of our contract."

"Wow. Sebastian, I never realized.  
But why didn't you tell me?" Ciel asked, his mismatched eyes meeting his butler's red ones.

"I was worried you'd react badly. I'm sorry." Sebastian said, bowing in front of Ciel.  
When he bowed, Ciel grabbed his tie and kissed the demon.  
Sebastian kissed back, gently wrapping his arms around Ciel.

A/N Alright here's chapter 4~ This fic is going on hold for a while because this is the last chapter I have finished. I've had some writers block, and ive also been very into Yuri On Ice lately so I havent been writing. I'll try to get chapter 5 done soon though~

Lindel Eller~ 


End file.
